You're the light in the dark!
by jessib91
Summary: Samia Healy comes to Waterloo Road with boyfriend. It becomes clear that their relationship isn't as perfect as it seems. And Jack Rimmer is there to pick up the pieces as he finds that he is able someone more than himself. Jack/OC as there isn't enough!


Thought I'd have a go at a Jack Rimmer Fic simply because there just isn't enough out there and because I'm hearbroken until princess-katie updates Rebecca Clarkson; Year 3 ... I don't own anything except my OC...

* * *

><p>He stopped the car in the car park of Waterloo Road Comprehensive and turned to her.<p>

"Samia, are you ok?" He said to her. She slid her hand to her ribs unknowingly, gently holding what would be more bruises.

"Fine." She replied. And looked away

He reached up to touch her face and she flinched.

"Sammy?" He used the name he thought would make her ok. But she hated it when he called her it. It repulsed her. "I'm sorry Sammy, I promise that was the last time." She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at home in Newcastle. Rochdale could never be home.

"Just leave me alone John!" She shouted to him not caring about what he might do to her. She was passed caring. Sick of the hold he had over her. She opened the car door and proceeded to get out but before she could he grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned and looked down at his hand cutting off the circulation in her wrist. He followed her stare and let loose. She kept her head down and hurried away from the car and inside the main building. John remained in the car feeling angry at the way she had spoken to him. How could she? He'd teach her a lesson when they got home tonight.

He got out the car and grabbed his brief case, locked the car and made his way into the school. Samia asked at reception where she could find Jack Rimmer and was given directions to his office. The thought about what John would do tonight after school terrified her and she found herself about to cry. How could she have been so stupid to shout back at him? She knows what he's like. She was deep in thought when she walked into someone and was taken from her thoughts.

"Um sorry" she said as she looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of the handsome stranger and she said "I er... I was wondering if you could direct me to Jack Rimmer?" She quickly moved her fringe from her eyes. Her heart beating extra fast as she looked at the handsome slow smile that appeared on his face. She'd never been this nervous around someone before.

"You're looking at him, I was just looking for you actually" he smiled at her.

"Oh, Mr Rimmer, I'm really sorry for that. I was in my own little world. I assure you I'm not normally like that."

"Call me Jack please. Its no problem you must be Samia Healy?"

"Yeah that's me. Call me Mia." Mia was the name she preferred. It was the one name John wouldn't call here. He either called her, her full name Samia or Sammy like he had in the car. And it was nice to not be reminded of him.

"If you just follow me I'll take you to meet your colleagues." She nodded to him and followed him towards his office. She walked into a room where an older lady was sitting at a desk. And there was a an open door to the side of her. "Miss Healy this is Estelle the secretary. Estelle this is Miss Healy the new assistant head of Pastoral Care."

"Nice to meet you Estelle." Samia said and gave her the best beaming smile she could.

"And the same to you Miss Healy, I sincerely hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you."

Jack put his hand on Mia's lower back and steered her into his office, she felt herself shiver at his touch and was shocked at how her body responded to him. She looked up and let a little shaky smile out and Jack smiled confidently back. It took her a delayed amount of time to realise that she was smiling pathetically to herself and that her boyfriend John was standing in the room glaring at them. Jack hadn't seemed to notice. She quickly moved away from Jack.

"Ah Mr Foster, I see you've met my deputy and the head of Pastoral care. Well in that case Mia" John glared at Jack with gritted teeth. Again Jack didn't seem to notice. "this is our new Deputy Head Andrew Treneman" he said as he pointed to a brooding man standing with his arms folded "Its his first day to, and then we've got Kim Campbell our head of Pastoral Care who you will undoubtedly be working very close with" he said as he pointed to the only girl in the room and she smiled at Mia "And finally this is my new Assistant Head John Foster..."

"We already know each other" John cut Jack off "She's my girlfriend."

It knocked Jack back a bit and looked at Samia as if to say 'why?' and Samia looked down at the floor pissed off at John for telling everyone but also not wanting to anger him anymore. She didn't want people to know they were together just yet.

"Anyway everyone this is Amelia Healy" Jack said. "Kim could you take Mia to the shared office and then come to the staffroom and I'll introduce our new staff to everyone?" Kim nodded. Jack turned to Andrew and John "I'll take you both to your offices and then I'll show you to the staff room. Follow me."

Jack and Andrew spoke about the school but John decided not to. Choosing to remain silent and think about what he was going to have to do to stop Jack and Samia from getting close. He knew Jack wouldn't give up with her. And that he might start noticing things that he'd prefer him not to. What was going on with Samia anyway? He thought that she loved him but she was clinging onto Jack Rimmer and acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. But what about him? Surely it was him that she wanted, they'd been together long enough. It was almost 5 years, they'd met when Samia was a Newly Qualified Teacher or an NQT as it was known now, at their old school back in Newcastle. John wanted nothing more than to swing for the cocky headmaster, tell him to stay away from his girl. He knew Samia wouldn't go there because she knew what would happen to her and Jack if they ever made a fool of him. Jack showed Andrew his office first then he showed John his office before he took them towards the staffroom where they happened to meet Kim and Samia before they entered.

Jack Turned to Samia "Miss Healy, How do you like your office?"

"Its great, thanks. Much better than what I had at my old school." She said. Jack smiled

"Glad to hear it Miss Healy." She smiled back at him, and then he turned to them all "Ok, everyone ready?" All of the staff nodded and followed. Mia noticed a middle aged woman with bleach blonde hair look her up and down, taking in her appearance. Jack noticed it too although he wasn't surprised considering Mia was stunning, with long golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, perfect pale skin with a slight rosiness to her cheeks, cherry red lips, a full cleavage with a curvy toned body and slim legs, even Jack found himself admiring her. Jack snapped out of it.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen" Jack said making the room go quiet. Samia browsed the room and her eyes stopped at the beaming Izzie Redpath who had been one of her best friends back in Newcastle. She'd known in advance that Izzie was working there and she was really excited to be working with her friend again, she beamed back at Izzie before Izzie's gaze fell on John and her smile dropped. Samia followed Izzie's eyes and saw the way John was looking over at her and she didn't doubt that John would do something more to her tonight.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R would really like to know what people think! xx<p> 


End file.
